Campechana de historias
by Youko Saiyo
Summary: Conjunto de historias de diferentes parejas. Tercer historia: Bodas negras Los presentes rieron como si Stephen hubiese contado un buen chiste, algunos, siguiendo la broma, felicitaron a Eugene por criar a tan particular omega, pero se lamentaron por el alfa que tuviera que domar a esa "fierecilla". Stephen se fue de ahí, indignado. Tony le siguió enseguida para disculparse por su
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer**: Los personajes de Marvel no me pertenecen, sino a Marver Estudios, Disney y a Stan Lee. Este fic lo hice sólo y únicamente como diversión. Créditos a los autores de las imágenes de portada en turno.

**Personajes**: Diferentes parejas.

**Aclaraciones y advertencia**: Romance, angustia, muerte de personaje, mpreg, violación, pactos demoníacos y lo que se me vaya ocurriendo, kesesesese.

**Resumen: **Conjunto de historioas.

**Beta Reader:**

—d

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

**Mi sol. Mi ángel.**

**Capítulo único**

La espada hizo un ruido sordo al caer al suelo antes de desaparecer.

Caminó con paso tranquilo; sorteó los cuerpos esparcidos en el suelo, muchos de ellos, mutilados. La sangre y las vísceras tapizaban el piso.

El hedor a muerte a penas y podía sosegar el dolor de su corazón.

¿Estaba arrepentido? Para nada. Todos y cada uno de ellos se merecían la muerte, pero su castigo no terminaría ahí, no, el báratro aún les guardaba algo mejor.

Todos ellos se atrevieron a dañar a su sol, a su ángel, y merecían sufrir. Lucifer podía sentarse en el trono del infierno, pero era él, quien era su amo y señor.

Hizo una mueca al toparse con el rostro desfigurado de Wanda; sus últimos momentos de terror habían quedado tatuados en el rictus. ¿Había sido demasiado benevolente al matarla tan pronto?, por supuesto que sí, pero era la última muestra de piedad de su maltrecha humanidad.

Un grito le sacó de sus pensamientos. Algo impactó contra su cabeza haciendo que perdiera el equilibrio y se golpeara contra el suelo, manchando su ropa, manos, parte de su rostro y cabello con la sangre coagulada.

Él sonrió. Se levantó sin hacer uso de ninguna de sus extremidades; flotando a centímetros del suelo, sus ojos rubicundos se centraron en su atacante.

—Vaya —dijo al tiempo que pasaba dos de sus dedos por la mejilla manchada; miró el líquido antes de saborear el sabor metálico de su ominoso crimen.

—¡Es suficiente! —Él rio con ganas; su voz, profusa resonó con fuerza. —Él no querría esto.

Frunció el ceño, ¿Cómo se atrevía ese bastardo a usar el recuerdo de su ángel? Él, quien era el principal responsable de su muerte.

—Tony…

—¡Silencio! —gritó enojado —Un ser tan exiguo como tú no merece pronunciar su nombre.

Hizo un movimiento con la mano, al tiempo que la sangre en el suelo comenzaba a mutar, cambiando, transformándose en cadenas y grilletes que se cernieron sobre él tan rápido como una serpiente venenosa; inmovilizándolo.

—Steven Rogers… debo agradecerte por tan poderoso vehículo —dijo una ominosa voz cavernosa, tan oscura que encogió de terror el corazón del Capitán.

—¡Strange! —gritó. Las cadenas le apretaban cortándole la circulación y el oxígeno.

Él sonrió. Cruel. Loco. El ser más poderoso del multiuniverso, cuyo corazón agonizaba por la pérdida de su ángel, de Tony Stark. Ahora buscaba venganza.

—No se preocupe ¡oh, gran héroe! —dijo con tono burlón. —No lo mataré, al menos no tan pronto.

Los gritos de Steve resonaron por todo el lugar, pero no existía alma alguna que pudiera escucharle.

El mundo había caído en el caos y devastación. Aquellos héroes que debían protegerle, terminaron convirtiéndose (sin desearlo), en sus verdugos.

**Fin.**

…

Espero les gustara. En este libro subiré otros one shot, y ustedes pueden darme ideas de parejas. Gracias.


	2. Te digo adiós

**Disclaimer**: Los personajes de Marvel no me pertenecen, sino a Marver Estudios, Disney y a Stan Lee. Este fic lo hice sólo y únicamente como diversión. Créditos a los autores de las imágenes de portada en turno.

**Personajes**: Diferentes parejas.

**Aclaraciones y advertencia**: Romance, angustia, muerte de personaje, mpreg, violación, pactos demoníacos y lo que se me vaya ocurriendo, kesesesese.

**Resumen: **Conjunto de historioas.

**Beta Reader:**

—d

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

**Te digo adiós **

**(Thorki)**

**Capítulo único**

Thanos había sido derrotado. Con un costo demasiado alto. Natasha y Tony sacrificaron sus vidas por el bien del universo, pero no fueron las únicas bajas. Cientos de asgardianos y seres de todos los mundos también lo hicieron.

Para Thor, el óbito que más le dolía ‹‹aún después de tanto tiempo››, era la de Loki, su hermano.

Su gran amor.

Loki no regresó luego del chasquido de Bruce. No había forma de traerlo de regreso.

Perdió la esperanza de vivir; dejó su pueblo de lado (aunque en manos muy capaces), huyó como un cobarde para unirse a una panda de idiotas con la excusa de encontrarse a sí mismo, pero la realidad era que quería alejarse de todo lo que le recordaba aquello que perdió.

Thor observó el vasto universo desde el puente del Milano. Recordó el último viaje que compartió con Loki.

¿Por qué no tuvo el valor para decirle que lo amaba? Sí, eran hermanos, pero solo de crianza, no corría la misma sangre por sus venas.

Cerró los ojos. Reprimió las ganas de llorar, en su lugar, sonrió al imaginar lo que Loki le hubiese dicho al verlo con tan deplorable aspecto.

Thor se sobresaltó al sentir una mano entrelazándose con la suya; miró al dueño, que le sonreía con cariño y comprensión. El asgardiano le devolvió el gesto.

Peter Quill posó su cabeza en el hombro de Thor. Los dos eran almas rotas que habían perdido a su ser amado y encontrado consuelo en el otro.

—Todo está bien grandote —dijo Star-Lord antes de unir sus labios en un corto beso.

Ambos miraron a la inmensidad del universo; dando una corta plegaria por el amor perdido.

—_Loki _—murmuró Thor para sus adentros.

Necesitaba dejar ir su recuerdo, permitir que ambos descansaran, pero era tan difícil.

¿Algún día lo lograría? Quizás sí, quizás no, pero de algo estaba seguro, haría todo lo posible por sanar su corazón, su alma.

‹‹El primer paso era decir adiós››.

Thor atrajo a Peter; lo abrazó con fuerza (pero con cuidado de no lastimarlo). Cerró los ojos. Pidió perdón a Loki por todo lo malo que pudo hacer y también por las cosas que no hizo o dijo.

—Adiós, mi amor —susurró en lo más profundo de su ser y por primera vez, sintió algo de paz que lo hizo llorar.

Ya era momento de que ambos descansara.

**Fin.**

…

Espero les gustara. En este libro subiré otros one shot, y ustedes pueden darme ideas de parejas. Gracias.


	3. Bodas negras

**Disclaimer**: Los personajes de Marvel no me pertenecen, sino a Marver Estudios, Disney y a Stan Lee. Este fic lo hice sólo y únicamente como diversión. Créditos a los autores de las imágenes de portada en turno.

**Personajes**: Diferentes parejas.

**Aclaraciones y advertencia**: Romance, angustia, muerte de personaje, mpreg, violación, pactos demoníacos y lo que se me vaya ocurriendo, kesesesese.

**Resumen: **Conjunto de historias.

**Beta Reader:**

—d

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

**Bodas Negras**

**(Ironstrange)**

Omegaverse

**Capítulo único**

Stephen era un joven omega, hijo del respetado alfa Dr. Eugene Strange reconocido por sus grandes avances médicos. Su madre era una omega de carácter fuerte, pero finos modales, tenía un hermano mayor llamado Víctor que lo protegía como su mayor tesoro. Él era un cirujano que recién iniciaba su carrera.

Su gran sueño era poder estudiar medicina y por supuesto que su familia le apoyaba. Eugene y Víctor lo dejaban ayudar en sus consultas. A la edad de 17 años, Stephen tenía mucha más experiencia y conocimiento que la mayoría de los doctores.

Pero había un problema…

Corría el año de 1860, poco más de 10 años desde que Elizabeth Blackwelll, una mujer beta lograra graduarse como doctora en la Universidad de Geneva; que una hembra de dicha casta estudiara era una cosa, pero la sociedad (alfas anticuados), veían en los omegas seres frágiles y poco inteligentes que necesitaban de la guía de sus padres o maridos, sus pequeñas mentecitas solo debían aprender etiqueta, el cuidado de un hogar y la crianza de sus cachorros para evitar que se estresaran.

Stephen no se detuvo. Como todo Strange era terco y no iba a permitir que nadie le dijera cómo debía vivir su vida. Lucho con todo para obtener su lugar en una Universidad y lo logró.

Entonces, a la edad de 23 años, lo conoció…

Tony Stark era un alfa, dueño de una prestigiosa empresa. De mente brillante. Algo bajo de estatura para los estándares de su casta. Quedó fascinado con Stephen en su primer encuentro; era testarudo y muy brillante. Era 10 años mayor que el omega, pero eso no fue impedimento para que le plantara cara cuando hizo un comentario fuera de lugar relacionado a los movimientos feministas y pro omegas.

—… quizás para usted le resulte inverosímil el que mujeres betas y omegas estén luchando por igualdad —dijo Stephen mirándolo con esos hipnotizantes ojos tornasol —. Tal vez piensa que son "malagradecidos" teniendo "todo" en sus casas, pero su lucha es por algo más precioso que ropa, comida o un techo para resguardarse.

—¿Y qué sería eso? —preguntó Mordo, un colega de Eugene, quien no disimulaba la mirada hambrienta que le dirigía al joven omega.

—Libertad. Libertad de pensamiento… libertad para elegir lo que es mejor para ellos…

Los presentes rieron como si Stephen hubiese contado un buen chiste, algunos, siguiendo la broma, felicitaron a Eugene por criar a tan particular omega, pero se lamentaron por el alfa que tuviera que domar a esa "fierecilla".

Stephen se fue de ahí, indignado. Tony le siguió enseguida para disculparse por su comportamiento.

Hablaron, bailaron. Disfrutaron de una hermosa velada donde cada uno compartió puntos y teorías de diferentes temas. Los dos se sintieron irremediablemente atraídos por el otro.

El cortejo fue rápido, ambos estaban deseosos de fundirse como una sola alma.

Una pena que el destino fuese tan cruel…

La noticia de la boda se esparció como pólvora, no todos los días alguien como Tony Stark se casaba. Aquello llegó a oídos de Mordo, quien se coló en la habitación de Stephen mientras este se arreglaba para la ceremonia.

—Te ves hermoso —Stephen se sobresaltó. —No te cases con ese bastardo. Yo soy mejor que él. Te haré sentir un verdadero omega.

Mordo lo atrapó por la cintura, tocando sin vergüenza el cuerpo ajeno, queriendo reclamar algo que no le pertenecía.

—¡Suéltame! —el grito alertó a Eugene, quien ingresó a la recamara de su hijo, al ver lo que sucedía, enfureció. Quiso detener a Mordo, pero éste logró escapar.

—¿Estás bien? —preguntó el alfa abrazando a su hijo que temblaba —Debemos decirle a Stark y suspender la boda.

—¡No! —dijo Stephen separándose de su padre —Por favor no le digas nada. Lo has asustado y dudo que regrese, por favor padre no preocupemos a Tony con algo tan insignificante.

¿Insignificante? Ese bastardo intentó abusar de su hijo.

Eugene se mordió la lengua, sabía que nada iba a hacer cambiar a su hijo de opinión. Se consoló pensando que una vez que Stephen se casara, Stark lo llevaría fuera del país por una temporada, tiempo suficiente para que Mordo dejara de ser una molestia.

En el altar, delante de familiares, amigos y el cura, se declararon amor eterno.

Pero su felicidad se rompió con el sonido de una detonación que trajo caos en la capilla.

Nadie se dio cuenta de la presencia de Mordo hasta que éste se paró a mitad del pasillo, sacó un arma y disparó. Todo se volvió un caos.

‹‹Si no eres mío, no serás de nadie››.

Otra detonación. Mordo estaba en el suelo, sus sesos y sangre manchando la alfombra y mancillando un lugar sagrado.

Los gritos de Stark clamando ayuda. Eugene, Víctor y otros médicos que habían asistido al enlace se apresuraron a prestar ayuda.

Stephen se desangraba en los brazos de su esposo…

La bala había perforado una arteria.

—Stephen por favor… por favor mi amor… no me dejes… no me dejes…

No importó cuanto se esforzaron. No pudieron salvar la vida de Stephen…

El día que se suponía debió ser el más feliz de sus vidas, se convirtió en el más triste.

Stephen fue enterrado el día que se suponía estaría viajando a su luna de miel. El inicio de su nueva vida resultó ser el final de ésta.

Tony visitaba la tumba todos los días. Llegaba al cementerio a las 5:00 p.m. y no se iba hasta entrada la noche, cuando los veladores le pedían retirarse.

—… Hoy salí con Pepper, pero no es lo que crees. Me obligó a ir a una aburrida reunión de negocios, aunque lo compensó al presentarme a un grupo de omegas que luchan por sus derechos. Creo que te llevarías bien con Christine, ella quiere ser doctora… —dijo Tony mientras dejaba un hermoso ramo de rosas rojas en la fría lápida de mármol.

Pasaron los meses y Tony, lentamente fue cayendo en la locura. Muchas veces le escucharon decir que Stephen estaba ansioso por la boda, que deseaba que su primera noche fuese en luna llena pues sería más romántico.

—Tony. Sé que cuando me pediste la mano de mi hijo te amenacé con castrarte si te le acercabas de nuevo, pero… —Eugene no sabía cómo terminar la frase. Ambos perdieron un preciado tesoro y el dolor que dejó su partida era una herida difícil de sanar.

—Creo que Stephen le gustaría que salieras y conocieras a más personas —dijo Víctor. Estaba preocupado por el que fue su cuñado —, tengo una prima, es muy linda y soltera…

—No voy a engañar a mi omega…

….

Los rumores comenzaron a correr.

‹‹Es un muerto escapado de la fosa››.

Entonces. Una noche que el panteón estaba solo pues había sobornado a los cuidadores. Hizo pedazos el mármol, cavó la tierra y se llevó en sus brazos el rígido cuerpo de su amado.

En una sombría habitación, iluminada por un cirio fúnebre. Tony se sentó junto al cadáver de Stephen que se había reducido a piel putrefacta, reseca y huesos ennegrecidos.

Aquellos labios que tanto enloquecían a Stark, desaparecieron, dejando al descubierto los dientes que creaban una sonrisa macabra. Horrible.

Los gusanos ya se habían encargado de comerse los ojos y demás tejido blando. Ahora eran solo dos cuencas vacías.

—Disculpa por dejarte solo tanto tiempo —dijo Tony arrodillándose ante el cadáver que lo "miraba" sin expresión, sin alma —, pero tenía que preparar todo para que nuestra boda fuese perfecta.

Con devoción enfermiza vistió el cadáver con un pulcro vestido blanco. Los huesos visibles los ató con cinta de ceda y el yerto cráneo fue coronado con flores.

Tony lo besó.

—Eugene viene a verme muy seguido a mi oficina. Dice que está preocupado por mí —sonrió —. Es difícil creer que es la misma persona que intentó castrarme cuando solicité tu mano. Tu madre hace unos pastelillos deliciosos. El otro día me invitaron a cenar —frunció el ceño —. ¡Puedes creer que tu hermano quiso presentarme a alguien!

Tony guardó silencio. Hizo una mueca y luego un puchero, como si estuviera siendo regañado.

—Por supuesto que no acepte mi amor. Yo jamás sería capaz de engañarte —Tony besó la frente del cadáver —Vamos a la cama.

El tálamo nupcial estaba listo. Había pétalos de crisantemo amarillo en las sábanas —la flor favorita de Stephen—. Junto a la cama estaba preparada una copa de vino de un extraño color rojizo.

Tony acostó el cadáver. Bebió el vino y se acomodó al lado de su omega. Sonriendo le dijo sus amores.

La voz de Stark lentamente se fue volviéndose un susurro hasta que se apagó junto al sirio, llenando la habitación de penumbras.

Al día siguiente los periódicos anunciarían la muerte de Tony Stark. En las calles el rumor de "las bodas negras" que el genio realizó para su amado que le fue arrebatado se volvería leyenda.

**Fin.**

…

Bueno, espero que les gustara y debo decir que mi tipo de romance es medio retorcido, pero, en fin, espero pasen un buen 14 de febrero con su novio (a) o lo que sea que tengan de lonche (yo no juzgo), y si se la van a pasar solos como yo, ¡disfruten! Que no es pecado estar sin pareja.

Este fic se me ocurrió escuchando las canciones de Julio Jaramillo y tal vez escriba otro one shot basado en sus canciones.

Si quieren alguna pareja en especial. Solo deben pedirla por aquí. Suerte.


End file.
